bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Więzy Krwi
Obudziłam się w dosyć nietypowym pomieszczeniu, wyglądało ono jak komnata, ciemna i obszerna. Na ścianach wisiały nieco przerażające obrazy, szafy wykonane były z ciemnego drewna i nawet na nich wyryte były wizerunki potworów... Świeciło się słąbe światło z ledwo działającej żarówki, dookoła słychać było co jakiś czas tupot czyiś kroków lub szepty... Wreszcie do pokoju wszedł wysoki chłopak, włosy miał splątane w warkocz, krutka grzywka opadała mu na oczy a on sam wydawał się być szczęśliwy... - Kim jesteś?!- zapytałam odchodząc pare kroków w tył- Nazywam się Sakai, Yuji Sakai- może to zabrzmieć dziwnie ale to imię... gdy je usłyszałam coś we mnie drgnęło- A ty to Alex Taiga - Dobra...- stanęłam i poaptrzyłam na oczy chłopaka, były spokojne- Więc powiesz mi co ja tutaj robię?- A więc mnie nie pamiętasz... Twoja mama musiała ci nieźle wymazać pamięć- podsumował z uśmiechem- Nie waż się o niej wspominać!- podniosłam głos - Po co od razu te narwy co?.. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że twoja mama wymazała Ci pamięć... może zrobiłą to dla twojego dobra, w sumie chyba nie chciałabyś wiedzieć, że twój brat to najpotęrzniejszy Tomogara we wszechście- Co ty bredzisz?! - Alex... To proste, wiem, że walczysz aby nie pamiętać... ale krew nie kłamie...a w nas płynie ta sama thumb|left- Jak śmiesz....- w jednej chwili moje włosy przybrały ognitą barwę i doskoczyłam do Sakai'a i już miałam go uderzyć kiedy złapał moją pięść i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy... Poczułam jak nasze dwa płomienie się o zderzają... Sakai mówił prawdę.. był moim bratem, meliśmy w żyłach tę samą krew... Wszystko nabrało sensu- Dlaczego... - Alex, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć... Wybacz za to, że moi bracia tak źle cię potraktowali... Po prostu nie mają wypracowanej delikatności.. ale za niedługo to się zmieni... Chciałem aby cię tutaj przyprowadzili ponieważ mam dla ciebie propozycję... jeżeli się zgodzisz zostaniesz królową nowego świata - Jestem Flame Haze- powiedziałam stanowczo - Jesteś też moją siostrą!- krzyknął Sekai, znowu cofnęłam się kilka kroków w tył -Mój brat już dawno nie żyje... - Twój brat stoi przed tobą! Silniejszy! Gotowy do zmiany świata! Czy nie tego pragniesz!- Twoje pragnienia są złe a siła ulotna- zaprotestowałam- Nie rozumiesz... nic nie rozumiesz! Chcę tylko aby Tomogara mieli życie! Czy nie chcesz aby twój brat mógł spokojnie spać w nocy? Czy wolisz żeby polowali na niego tacy jak ty? - Nie... ale najpierw wy musielibyście przyżec na własne życie, że nie skrzywdzicie człowieka - Chcesz zmienić naszą naturę? - Chcę sprawiedliwości... Może i jestem twoją siostrą ale oprócz krwi nie mam z tobą nic wspólnego... Sekai, zachowaj się jak wojownik bo wyzywam cię na walkę, jeżeli wygram wrócę do domu a ty odpuścisz sobie atakowanie ziemi, jeżeli przegram, zrobisz co zechcesz - Jeżeli chcesz walczyć to walczmy... ale czy nie zostawiłaś swojego bakugana pod opieką ziemskiego człowieka?- Sekai miał racje, Werna została na ziemi... Jeżeli tak, to jedyną szansą jest walka wręcz.... taka jak przed laty... Wyciągnęłam Nieteno no Shana i stanęłam przed wojownikiem - Więc chcesz zginąć? - No chyba ty - Heh- zaśmiał się chłopak- Nie wiem czy pozwolą ci na to... jak to się nazywa na ziemi? "przyjaciele"? - Ha?- Czemu jesteś zdziwiona, od jakiejś godziny planują okupację pałacu... Tyle że my mamy przewagę - Grasz nie fair!- Tutaj to ja ustalam zasady, zaraz zacznie się przedstawienie, więc przygotuj się na to widowisko- Mówisz jakbyś się nimi bawił- obrzydziło mnie to - Alexy, ja tutaj rozdaję karty...- chłopak podniusł do góry rękę, jego pierścień zalśnił, zniknął... Wyjście na taraz zostało zamknięte, drzwi również.... Moja energia osłabła, wykożystał moc bakuganów aby odebrać mi siły... Znalazłam się w próżni... BakuGalaxy -Jesteście gotowi?- Luk machnął ręką dając sygnał Maćkowi i Dominikowi. Chłopcy ukradkiem podeszli do muru... Maciek założył na dłoń rękawiczkę, wziął głęboki oddech, spojrzał na Dominika i oboje zrobili zamach. - Bakugan Bitwa! Prayes Start!- biała kulka zajaśniała fioletowym blaskiem i przed pałacem Tomogra pojawił się bakugan - Bakugan Bitwa! Aviator Start!- bakugan domeny subterry wkroczył do akcji - No to rozruba?- zapytał z uśmiechem Maciek - A jak, Supermoc Aktywacja! Szklany Ostrzał!- Prayes'a otoczyły kryształowe ostrza, podzieliły się i wystrzeliły w powietrze, szklane ataki zaczęły wbijać się w mur. Tomogara nie wpadły jednak w panikę, założyły na plecy torbę ze strzałami i nebili je ne specjalne łuku, każda ze strzał miała specyficzny jad, Tomogara jak na rozkaz, równocześnie wystrzeliły - Supermoc Aktywacja! Obronna Aura!- Aviator'a i Prayes'a otoczyła tarcza aury, strzały odbiły się jakby były patyczkami żuconymi w szybę- Świetnie Aviator!- jeden z murów pękł tworząc dziórę, Luk, Adi i Daria wbiegli przez otwór, przywitali ich jednak strażnicy... - Odegram się za wszystko- powiedziała Daria- Bakugan Bitwa! Dragonia Start!- złoty smok stanął na przeciw napastników, Daria rzuciła na chłopaków spojrzeniem mówiącym: " Dam sobie radę idźcie dalej". Adi i Luk doskonale zrozumieli aluzję i pobiegli dalej... - Supermoc Aktywacja! Cienista Noc- Księżyc Poznania!- na niebie pojawił się złoty księżyc i żucając światło na Tomogara zmienił ich w kamień- poszło łatwiej niż myślałam - Bo nie przewidziałaś, że na drodze stanę ci ja- z za jednego z kamieni wyszła Pani Tronu- Hekate - Fajny Fryz, sama go zrobiłaś czy powstał w wyniku doświadczeń profesorka?- zarzuciła Daria - Myślisz, że jesteś śmieszna? Szalona? Może... Zresztą nie jesteś godna słyszeć tych słów...Unicrodus Falken- oczy Hekate zaświeciły się na szkarłatno, laska przepełniła się maną i zaraz po tem wyleciało z niej stado niebieskich ptaków, zwanych nosicielami śmierci - Pomarz!Supermoc Aktywacja! Czas Haosa!- przed Dragonią pojawiło się lustro, ptaki wleciały w nie jak kamień w wodę... Po chwili lustro pękło a bakugana zaatakowało kilkanaście bestji... Hekate uśmiechnęła się i wpatrzyła w dramat - Dragonia! Kiedy Daria walczyłą z Hekate Adi i Luk byli już w środku, chłopcy rozglądali się podejrzliwie, w środku było cicho, wręcz za cicho... niestety ich obawy się sprawdziły, w chwili kiedy weszli do jednego z pokoi drzwi się zamknęły a tuż przed nimi stał Sabrac z Mare. - Wiedziałem, że to pułapka- powiedział Luk - To po co się tutaj pchałeś?-zapytał irytująco Sebrac - Gdzie Alex?!- dłonie Adiego zapłonęły tak mocno, że pokój momentalnie rozjaśniał - Flame Haze żyje chłopaczku, no przynajmniej jeszcze- zachichotała Mare - Zabiję was- wyszeptał Adi - A ja mu pomogę- ręce Luka również przybrały barwę ognia, w tym czasie Sebrac i Mare lekko się uśmiechneli i zaczęła się walka. Siły były wyrównane, Mare pomagała Sebracowi przewidzieć każdy kolejny ruch chłopaków. Sebrac atakował potężnymi zaklęciami ognia jednak Luk i Adi tak dobrze wypracowali swoje umiejętności, że ta walka mogłaby trwać wieki... Laboratorium: thumb|left- Aaaaaaaaaa!!!- profesor pracujący dla Sekia został poparzony tysiącami wolt, Bel i Syd popatrzyli na człowieka żalem w oczach.... W pewnym momencie Syd podszedł do profesora i podniusł go chwytając za gardło.. - Czy maszyna ukończona?- zapytał szorstko - Tyyyyyijyjiak- powiedział nieco niezrozumiale bo po jego głowie nadal krążył prąd elektryczny - Więc nie jest już nam potrzebny- najwyraźniej człowiek nie usłyszał lekkiego głosu Bel i najspokojniej w świecie usnął... Syd z uśmiechem na twarzy wbił swoją włucznię w jego serce, krzyk trwał kilka sekund, mężczyzna wyssał jego życiową energię i odszedł... Bel chwyciła do ręki pierścień i wyszła wraz z Syd'em Przed Zamkiem: Maciek i Dominik nie mają już sił, Tomogara kożystając z najnowocześniejszych broni połączonej z ich mocami przebijają każdy atak bakuganów, Prayes i Aviator leżą na wykończeni na ziemi... Maciek i Dominik ledwo trzymają się na nogach... Za murem z bezsilnością walczy również Daria, jej złoty bakugan całkowiecie stracił moc... Dragonia leżała na ziemi poturbowana i krwawiąca, Daria stała przed bakuganem patrząc odwarznym wzrokiem na Hekate. Wszystko zaczynało się walić... Wtedy do sali w której walczył Luk i Adi wszedł Sekai, pierwszy raz mistrz Tomogara pokazał się człowiekowi... rzucił jednak na chłopaków przelotnym spojrzeniem i szyderczo się uśmiechnął. - Czyżbyś nie umiał się ich pozbyć?-zapytał Sebrac'a - Ci ziemscy ludzie są silni, ich płomienie są nadludzkie... Pierwszy raz jestem pełen podziwu dla człowieka- przyznał Sebrac - Dałeś nam trudnych kolesi- powiedziała Mare - Czy rzeczywiście?- nagle w jego dłoni pojawił się Excalibur, miecz niosący za sobą diabelskie płomienie cienia... - Możesz mi naskoczyć- powiedział Luk ignoranckim tonem - Więcej szacunku!- syknął Sebrac - Wiesz gdzie sobie to możesz wsadzić?!- dodał Luk - Dosyć! Nie przyszliśmy tutaj się kłucić tylko po Alex! Gdzie ona jest?... Jeżeli coś jej zrobiłeś- powiedział Adi - O to nie musisz się martwić, nie skrzywdziłem jej... Widzę, że bardzo wam na niej zależy... ludzie coraz bardziej mnie zaskakują, no ale cóż może to, że jeden z jej najbliższych osób zginął z mojej ręki postawi ją na nogi... Wtedy tylko ja będę mógł go wskrzesić jako Tomogara... Pomyślmy- powiedział Sekai - Walcz ze mną śmieciu- powiedział Adi stając przed Lukiem - Odważny jesteś wiesz? Skoro chcesz- płomienie jeszcze mocniej oplotły miecz Sekai'a i oboje ruszyli w swoją stronę, Sekai był cały czarny, jego oczy przepełniła ciemność, jakby cały świat dla niego zniknął, Adi był w płomieniach żywego ognia, jego oczy płonęły równie mocno co serce, kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie na około metra coś wbiło obu w ścianę.... - Adi!- krzyknął Luk i podbiegł do chłopaka, pomugł mu wstać. - Mistrzu!- przejeli się Tomogara - Nic mi nie jest... - odpowiedział Sekai- To robita mojego miecza - Co?- zdziwili się wszyscy w pomieszczeniu - Przyżekłem komuś walkę i muszę dotrzymać przysięgi- powiedział otrzebując się- Zapraszam was obu Arena: Kilka minut później Ja, Adi, Luk, Sekai, Mare i Sebrac znaleźliśmy się na arenie, miałam w rękach Nieteno no Shana a przede mną stał mój brat z Excaliburem. - Moi świadkowie to Mare i Sebrac! Twoi to Dragnel i Blaze.... możesz się jeszcze wycofać siostro- powiedział Sekai - Nigdy..- spojrzałam na przyjaciół i się uśmiechnęłam- Pokonam cię i wrócimy na ziemię! - Powodzenia Alex- wyszeptali chłopaki thumb|400px CDN.... Kategoria:Seria Zemsta Guze Kategoria:Alexyy